


Countdown

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha like to keep score.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt's at the bottom, but this was written for [avengerkink for a prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=3303121) stemming from a series of scenes from the show The Unusuals. A link to said important scenes is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPnRIsmadMg

When they come down for breakfast, Clint greets Natasha with a smile and a "Five."

She says "Eight," as she sips her morning coffee, and then turns on Fury's morning briefing before Steve can do more than raise an eyebrow or Tony can get a word in edgewise. 

Thor "quietly" asks if he's missing something, and Natasha shakes her head, attention utterly focused on the screen.

\--

When morning work-out is almost through, Natasha tosses a casual "Fifty-three," at Clint when he walks by. "Seventy-six," he says, stripping off his armguards.

"Fifty-four," she adds, as he walks out the door.

Steve might have wondered at Clint's smirk, but Tony has promised to further his education in the realm of pop culture over lunch.

\--

Some megalomaniac fool with more money than sense tries to take over a missile launch site by early afternoon. By just before dinner, they're all flying back home again, Steve and Tony talking about some fancy combo move they pulled, Bruce mostly zonked out, and Thor loudly wondering where the mead is.

Up in the cockpit, Clint says, "Two hundred five."

"Three thirty two," Natasha says, not batting an eyelash. Clint raises an eyebrow and grins.

"What?" Tony asks, breaking off his self-congratulatory glee.

"Never mind," Clint says, and turns back to the others to join in the replay.

\--

By the time evening has rolled around, dinner has been eaten, mead has been consumed, Steve has managed to successfully employ a Super Mario Brothers reference, and Clint casually dropped "Five eight four," to Natasha.

Under the cover of laughter, she counters with, "Five sixty two."

\--

"Six oh seven," Clint says as the door closes behind them, and he pressed her to it, her red hair shining against the dark wood.

"We just walked down the hallway," she says, arching into his hands, feeling his callouses scraping lightly against the skin of her wrists.

"You're kinda inspirational." He ducks his head to inhale the scent of her hair. "Especially from behind."

"Just hit six hundred," she says, a little breathless, and abruptly reverses their position. 

As Clint's back hits the door, he pulls her into him, numbers entirely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint/Natasha - Numbers
> 
> Sorry this is long.
> 
> I don't know how many of you have seen "The Unusuals", but this prompt stems from something that happened in that show (this isn't a crossover, so bear with me).  
> Over the course of one of the episodes, two characters (one of whom is played by Jeremy Renner, funnily enough) keep saying numbers at one another. There's no lead up, no explanation, one of them will say a number, sometimes the other will reply with a number, and they go on their way. As the day goes on, the numbers get higher and higher (occasionally one of them will raise their eyebrows at a particular high spike, but nothing more is explained). Their coworkers are completely at a loss as to what it means.  
> By the end of the day, they go home, and it is revealed to the audience that these numbers were the number of times each of them had thought about having sex with the other during the day. Then they done sex  
> (If you want to see it, the episode is called "Boorland Day")
> 
> So what I want to see, dear writers, is that. But with Natasha and Clint. They go through the day counting up, and no one's the wiser.


End file.
